Tamako Shiraizumi
Tamako Shiraizumi is one of the supporting characters of the Mega Man EXE series, along with MetalMan.EXE. Her NetNavi is MetalMan.EXE. She wears a shuriken-like hair ornament and enjoys NetBattling. History Game History Mega Man Battle Network 3 Tamako appears as the owner of the gift shop next to Ura Inn in Yoka. She battles people using MetalMan. Tamako participates in the N1 Grand Prix and battles Lan Hikari in his first battle. She loses and falls down a pit which was filled with pillows. She also gives people her shop's P-code as a promotional item. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Tamako participates in the Battle Chip GP. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Tamako participates in the Hawk Tournament in Mega Man Battle Network 4 Blue Moon. She encounters Lan before their match and declares that she'll win. When Lan challenges that claim, she takes him to a rock and tells him to break it. Lan refuses, saying that it was impossible. Tamako says she could break it and punched the rock. It turns out she couldn't break it and hurt her hand pretty badly. But, she says that the fact that she tried meant that she had more will than Lan. She told him to go to a Navi that would teach MegaMan.EXE how to break Cyber rocks. Tamako gives him a gatecode that will open in Town 4. After his lesson, Tamako and Lan NetBattle in the Hawk Tournament. She loses, but uses it as an opportunity to advertise Ura Inn and the gift shop. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Tamako appears in two episodes of Axess. In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 5, Lan and his friends went to Ura Inn. Lan walks into Tamako's shop and looks at her merchandise. She challenges him to a NetBattle, saying that if he wins he can take anything in the shop for free, but if he loses he will buy what she asks. However, they are unable to finish the NetBattle because of BubbleMan's meddling. Afterwards, Tamako shows up everywhere trying to battle Lan. She pops up in an assortment of places like beneath his table or in his dinner. Their battles are always interrupted by BubbleMan. When BubbleMan is spotted, they defeat him with their Navis and Lan leaves the next day. In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 17, she appears advertising her shop in a new gigantic shopping mall, the Sea Tower. Lan and Tamako battle again, under the conditions of if Lan won, he would get two cookies for free, but if he loses, he would have to buy two of them. Their battle was interrupted by SavageMan, and the place is attacked by Ms. Yuri. Lan lost his PET which fell into a crevice during the chaos. Tamako tries to stop its descent by using her hair ornament, but it still falls and hangs at a part of the wall out of reach. She and Mayl lower Lan to reach his PET, and MegaMan is able to defeat SavageMan using Metal Soul. Rockman.EXE Beast+ Tamako appears briefly in Rockman.EXE Beast+ episode 23 and Rockman.EXE Beast+ episode 26, relaxing at Ura Inn's hot spring. Other appearances Tamako has a cameo appearance in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga as one of Mr. Famous' students. She also appears in the manga Battle Story Rockman.EXE. Notes *It was revealed in the book Rockman.EXE no Himitsu - Official Settei Illustration Guide that Tamako is the maternal aunt of Mamoru Urakawa, whose mother is Tamako's older sister. Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Ninjas